Friends Without Benefits
by lostlikeme
Summary: Takes place during S20E02, but all characters are of age. The girls take matters into their own hands and decide to teach Skankhunt42 a lesson. Warning for genderswap, explicit content, violence, non-consent, group sex, bullying/hazing, and elements of dominance and submission.


After the wine coolers, a round of jagerbombs, and two shots of vodka, Cartman is too drunk to stop them. Wendy watches under a fog of intoxication as Sally Turner drags her down onto the bearskin rug, screaming. There is no one around the remote cabin to hear them, just like Wendy planned. Her revealing skirt tears when she tries to fight back, and Wendy smiles. If it comes down to a war between the sexes, Wendy Testaburger would rather take out Erica Cartman.

"You thought you could get away with it, didn't you?"

Cartman doesn't start crying until Nichole Daniels slaps her with enough force to leave behind a handprint. Her face crumples when Wendy cracks the screen of her iphone with her heel.

"We've had it with your shit, Erica." Wendy yanks her closer by the collar of her shirt and spits when she speaks. " _I've_ had enough of your shit."

Heidi Turner throws Cartman's laptop across the floor where it snaps down the middle with a sickening crack. She starts hyperventilating before Wendy has even started.

"I-I-I-" The stuttering dissolves into sniveling while Cartman struggles to catch her breath. "I swear to god I'm not Skankhunt forty-twoooooooo!"

When Cartman tries to squirm away Annie pulls her by the hair. "I didn't do it!" she insists. Her cheeks are streaked with mascara, sweat, and smudged foundation. "I swear to god!"

"Save it, Cartman," Wendy suggests wisely. There's something like sincerity in her eyes, but it's too little, too late. "Time to fuck you like you've fucked us all these years."

Bebe pulls on Cartman's shirt until her tits pop out of the neckline. Annie sits on her chest and yanks viciously on her nipples. The head of a moose watches from where it's mounted over the fireplace. Cartman whimpers while Wendy directs Bebe and Annie to hold her legs apart. They all laugh hysterically at the satin red panties slowly soaking through the front.

"I swear to god I'm not Skankhunt," she repeats weakly.

"But you are a skank!" Heidi says between bursts of laughter.

The air smells like sawdust and cheap liquor. Wendy tentatively pulls Erica's panties to the side and sinks her finger in the folds of her flesh. When she tries to close her legs Bebe peers over Wendy's shoulder and delivers a sharp smack to her clit.

"Ouch you guys! Ow! That fucking hurts," Cartman complains, chewing her bottom lip to shreds. She claws at the carpet while Bebe mercilessly slaps her cunt. "Get off me!" She shrieks when Wendy adds a second finger. "I'm dead serious right now!"

Wendy wants to stall but whenever she slows down someone in the audience shouts "You can do it!" or "Cunt punch her!" The girls holding her down are relentless, and Wendy can't bring herself to call them off anyway.

"Oh please," Wendy says instead, twisting her fingers inside Erica's pussy. "You're exaggerating." Cartman tightens up and Wendy rolls her eyes. "You've wanted this since like, the third grade."

Wendy pulls away and brandishes her slick fingers to Cartman. Bebe grabs Erica by the hair and forces her closer while Wendy pretends not to recognize the smell.

"Lick them clean," Bebe commands. Wendy can tell how out of it she is when she sucks her fingers to the third knuckle with hooded eyes. Wendy makes her gag before withdrawing her hand.

"Ew," Bebe complains. "She's making a huge mess."

Wendy slides her hands between Cartman's thick thighs to play with the fat slit of her cunt. "Hasn't anyone put anything up here yet?" Wendy probes, curling her fingers inside. Bebe giggles. "Haven't you?"

They cheer Samantha Dunskin into queefing on Cartman's face while her pussy struggles to accommodate each extra inch. Samantha isn't the only one missing clothing. Annie stuffs someone's thong into Erica's drooling mouth.

"I thought you were a slut," Wendy teases, spreading her fingers inside. Erica squeals and drops the underwear; Red releases a peal of laughter. "She likes the attention," someone exclaims in half-drunk disgust.

"Bend over," Wendy demands.

Cartman balances on her hands and knees, trembling. Someone shoves her face into the contents of a spilled solo cup while Wendy gives her a wedgie. The rest of the girls take turns slapping her ass and watching it jiggle.

"Spread your ass, cumdump," one of the girls complains. Cartman tries and fails to reach both arms behind her back while they beat her bright red.

"You're lucky," Wendy whispers beside her ear, prying her way back into Cartman's pliant pussy. "The rest of the girls voted I shove a cucumber up your snatch." Erica stiffens at the sound of Wendy's laughter. "I voted you would like that too much."

Bebe wiggles her finger in alongside Wendy's and they pound her cunt on separate rhythms. Patty Nelson pulls Cartman's head between her legs with a whoop and a holler. "Get your tongue in there!" she screeches.

Jenny Simon sneers. "Remember when she used to have a crush on you?"

Patty's smile doesn't waver when she speaks. "Remember when she made you shit your pants?"

Jenny frowns and shoves the whisky bottle between Cartman's quivering legs. "You said you wanted to drink with us, right?" It leaks onto the floor when she tips it back and jams the lip into Cartman's ass. Her eyes glaze over as someone yanks her panties below her thighs.

"Guys," Wendy warns reluctantly. "Chill out. That's dangerous."

Jenny rolls her eyes and drags the glass bottle in and out of Cartman's rectum. Erica shrieks when Red pulls on her hanging tits. "Look," she declares, sinking her fingers in Cartman's tender flesh and squeezing her nipples. "It's just like milking a cow."

Cartman shivers and slumps forward when Wendy pulls the bottle of whisky from her ass. There's a lot of sobbing as the remaining girls get progressively drunker. Cartman's voice rises with a hitch every time somebody brushes her clit. Wendy searches her face for something like coherence while she creams herself and cries all over the carpet.

"If you don't shut the fuck up," Heidi says as she snaps a picture. "I'm going to post this on your Twitter. Got it, dicksleeve?"

"Don't worry," Cartman mutters brokenly. "It's cool."

Most of the girls begin to filter out after Cartman collapses on the floor in a puddle of Jameson and bodily fluids. She's so shit-faced and soaked Wendy feels kind of bad; hopefully she won't remember anything in the morning.

"Please, Wendy," Cartman says breathlessly; desperate. She's heaving like a bitch in heat, pink and sloppy below her belly. "I really need to fucking cum."

Wendy towers over Cartman and shoves a hand between her legs. "You're close already?" she complains, shoving her thumb against her clit. "I could ruin you with a candlestick."

Erica pants and shoves her pelvis into Wendy's palm. "P-p-please," she stutters out helplessly.

Wendy rolls her eyes at the theatrics and digs her fingers inside. Erica paws at her own mouth while Wendy rubs her off fast and hard. "Fuck me," Cartman begs, shoving her sloppy pussy onto Wendy's cocked fingers. "Wendy, _come on_."

When she comes her cunt erupts like a beer can with a hole in it. Her legs lock up and her thighs quake as she grinds her clit into Wendy's knuckles.

Wendy is stunned. "Did you just squirt? Is that a real thing that happens outside of pornstars?"

"Fuck you! Lots of girls squirt! Kim Kardashian squirts and she's famous!"

Wendy scowls and shoves her away. "You're so transparent." She wipes her fingers on Cartman's calf and stands up. The floor is a mess. The house is a mess. All of her friends are either passed out or crying. "You're not Skankhunt forty-two," Wendy admits.

Cartman digs her manicured nails into Wendy's ankle and grins. "Oh, I know." She only lets go to flash Wendy the middle finger. "It's called contouring you stupid bitch."


End file.
